


You Are What You Want to Be

by orbiting_saturn



Series: panties!kink 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is all loose and sweaty, splayed and worn out and overheated under the furnace of his brother’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).



> This is a sequel to All Their Favorite Rags Are Worn.

Dean is all loose and sweaty, splayed and worn out and overheated under the furnace of his brother’s body. His ass is stinging and sore, a squelchy mess of lube and come leaking past the barrier of Sam’s half-hard cock still lodged deep inside. Their breathing has evened some, but it’s still on the right side of heavy. Sam’s teeth scrape against Dean’s neck sending shivers down his whole body, keeping his nipples firm and eager, sliding all up against Sam’s chest. 

Sam, God bless him, is fifteen and eager, only moments of staying snugged inside of Dean, slow, tight pushes, churning through the slick ache and already he’s getting there. Dean’s eyes keep fluttering closed, feeling it, feeling Sam start to swell in him, getting all hot and hard for him again. It should take Dean longer, but there’s nothing decent about this, it’s all so nasty and he can’t help how his spent dick starts to twitch in its sticky puddle. 

“Fuck,” Dean says on a sigh, breath ruffling the fall of Sam’s hair, tickling it over his sweaty neck. 

“Gonna,” Sam replies needlessly, smashing his hips against Dean’s with a punch of hot breath bleeding through the shoulder of the kimono. 

Sam’s face nuzzles into Dean’s neck, a swipe of wet tongue where his skin is nothing but damp already. Up close with Dean’s ear, Sam says, “You feel so good. Look so good, Dean. Prettiest boy I ever seen.”

Teeth scrape Dean’s earlobe and he squeezes his thighs tight around Sam’s narrow waist. The room is washed in pale orange light, but too bright for this ugly-sexy scene of theirs, so Dean keeps his lids low, licks his dry lips on a lazy smirk. 

“Getting’ hard for me again, Sammy, I can feel it,” Dean whispers, voice whiskey-rough and all fucked out, a low bur in Sam’s ear, salty wet hair sticking in his spit-tacky lips.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, rocking slow and steady against Dean, getting fuller and wider. Dean stretches around Sam so fucking easy, hole all loose and used, ready for more, so ready. “Gettin’ your panties all wet, Dean.”

Dean arches and spreads himself wider, groaning so low and hungry. He’s filling out too, dick plumping between their bellies, itching in the thatch of his come spattered pubes. The panties are cutting tight on his skin, stretched over his hips and thighs, riding into the dip of his spread cheeks right where Sam’s is shoved inside him. 

“Please, Sammy.” Needy and begging, hips rolling up, feeling that slow, silky shift in his ass, Sam fully hard now and deep as it gets. And Dean’s hands find their way to Sam’s bare ass, drag him in tighter with a satisfied grunt. “Fuck, yeah.”

Sam’s face turns into Dean’s, nosing into the rough hollow of his cheek, lips catching when he says, “You want it, huh? Want me to give it to you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean gasps, coming back to life under the crush of his brother’s body. Sam is heavy, pinning Dean to the mattress with his hips and cock, huge fucking hands with their long pretty fingers gripping Dean’s shoulders. Sam holds Dean there with that hard grip as he gives him one long, slow thrust, that huge cock pulling out and slamming back, jarring Dean’s bones. “God, that’s good.”

“Never told me you were such a slut for dick,” Sam pants out, hot at the corner of Dean’s lips. They haven’t kissed yet, but Dean really wants to, wants to feel Sam’s tongue own his mouth. Dean turns his head, tries to take it, but Sam pulls back, mouth just out of reach. 

“Didn’t know,” Dean admits, hips twitching up, needy pulses and grinds, but not getting the movement he needs. He wants that long, hard in and out, but isn’t getting it. Sam’s still just turning his hips, deep and shallow, just letting Dean’s ass squeeze him, making Dean wait. “’S first time I been fucked.”

“Jesus, fuck,” Sam groans harshly, slams into Dean in a quick sudden thrust, then pulls all the way out just as sudden. 

Dean cries out when the panties snap over his balls, drag themselves back into the crease of his thigh. It hurts, but not so much that Dean isn’t more focused on the clamping pulse of his empty hole. “What-why?”

“Shut up and turn over,” Sam snaps at him, doesn’t wait and grapples Dean onto his stomach. Sam’s fingers drag all over Dean’s back, shove the kimono up to his neck and nails scratching down, squeezing the softer places. “Let me. Just let me.”

Sam palms both of Dean’s cheeks and spreads them, thumbs dipping in to prod his hole through the wet panties. “I can see right through ‘em, Dean. Fucking wet like a girl, wet with my come.”

Those thick fucking thumbs rub and rub, satin sliding through the leaking come, spilling over Dean’s perineum and getting soaked into the crotch of his panties. And Dean is a gasping mess, hugging the wilted pillow, smothering his hot face in it and muffling his groans. It’s so good, _Sam_ is so good. Little virgin brother with his big cock knowing just how to handle Dean, knowing Dean and still wanting him. 

Sam tilts in, slides the thick shaft of his dick through the crease of Dean’s ass. “Bet that bitch didn’t look as pretty in these panties, bet she wasn’t even close,” Sam growls, thrusting, head just barely snagging the rim through soaked sheer material. Dean hums but doesn’t answer, can’t, just moments from begging and wants to save that for later. 

The rough tips of Sam’s fingers hook into Dean’s panties, drags them down under the rise of his ass. For just a second, cold air hits Dean where he’s wettest, but it warms, heats to burning when Sam guides the head back to Dean’s hole. 

Sam slides all the way in, punches a grunt out of Dean when he goes from empty to stuffed. So full, heavy length of it nudging Dean’s slick walls and zinging his prostate. He’s stretched and burning, feeling every shove, splayed open and desperate. There’s this low sound rising from his throat, something like a whine, but closer to a howl and getting closer when Sam keeps going. 

Their skin is slapping together, Sam going and going, smacking Dean with his balls and thighs, spearing him over and over with his dick. And Dean is hard as nails, leaking, cock pressed to the mattress under Sam’s weight. 

Sam’s hands slide up Dean’s sides, under the shifting slide of the kimono, grasp Dean’s shoulders to pull him roughly down. Dean just goes with it, lies there with his mouth open and drooling into the pillow and takes it gladly. 

Sam falls into Dean completely, sets his lips to Dean’s ear and breathes heavy. His hips are punching, fast and hard, nailing Dean with every in and out, shoving Dean’s cock into the tangled sheets and slight give of the mattress. Sam starts to babble. “Gonna make me come again. Fuck, Dean, gonna come in your pretty ass. You like that, huh? Yeah, yeah, you love it, love my dick in you. Only mine, only me. Your baby brother givin’ it to you.”

Dean breaks, messy pleas falling from his bitten lips, muffled in the pillow, just, “PleasepleaseSamplease” over and over again. 

And Sam fucks him so hard they’re practically bouncing off the bed, Dean’s dick getting roughed up in the cotton sheets, but pressure so sweet and fast. His balls draw up, all tight and wrapped in the pretty pink that started this filthy scene, just a scrap of silky nothing that made Sam want him. 

“Dean, oh, Dean,” Sam groans and slams in, stills and pulses, fucks his way through it in shocky bursts. And if the feel of Sam coming in him again wasn’t enough, Dean’s name on his lips would have done. Dean grinds and writhes into the mattress, feels his dick fatten and shoot, so good and too soon after the last one. It hurts a little, balls aching almost as bad as his fucked ass, but it’s awesome, the best ever. 

This time Sam does pull out with a nasty slurping sound, gets to his knees behind Dean, shaking enough that it judders the bed. For just a moment after, Sam spreads Dean’s cheeks, watches the slick leak from him with these surprised little gasps. Then he collapses like a puppet with its strings cut, falls all along Dean’s side and lets loose this manic, high-strung laugh. 

“God, I love you. Best brother ever.”

If that’s not the most fucked up thing Dean’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. But it makes him blush and smile into the pillow anyway. There’s no sane reason Dean should feel so proud and happy, so maybe he’s crazy. As long as Sam’s crazy with him, Dean’ll take it.


End file.
